Contexto
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Rokudou Mukuro se marcha dejando atrás a un Tsuna engañado. Pero no se le nota una sonrisa. Ni siquiera la más leve marca de orgullo en la cara. Mukuro x Tsuna. Mukutsuna. 6927. POV oneshots
1. El Cielo Llora

**N/A: **Vi que no habia fics de Mukuro y Tsuna...asi que despues de decir WTFFFFFF hice uno. Si. Es como mi fandom ahora kufufu. Mukuro es un enfermo y Tsuna es alterable, pero es esa enfermedad de mukuro que sólo él sabe si es realidad o fantasia. Y si se empeña en algo...puede ser envuelto en ella. Es básicamente las razones de porque me cautivan tanto. En fin. No se porque demonios Mukuro es el 69... Sé lo de Tsuna...pero no de la piña. Si alguien tiene informacion referente hagame saber pues no quiero quedarme con la idea que es por razones un poco mas...sugestivas...si...  
En fin xD. Espero que lo disfruten. Este es Tsuna Centric.

* * *

_El Cielo Llora_

Es algo parecido al fuego.

Solo que en la garganta, sólo que rodeándote de un rubor innecesario en mejillas y nudillos. Sin saber si es por coraje o tristeza.

No dijo Adiós.

Quisiera verle con otros ojos pero los míos ni me dejan la imagen clara, entre lágrimas se desaparece su figura, su cabello azul ondulando en la distancia…y la niebla de la que es hijo le envuelve completamente.  
Quiero engañarme. Quiero pensar que todo ha sido eso mismo. Una mentira.

Pero de qué sirve pensar…de qué sirve engañarme si ese es su encanto. Que alguien me diga, de qué sirve echarse atrás, cuando yo mismo, sabiéndolo, caí en sus redes.  
En sus perfumadas redes.

Con la soga en el cuello, el siguió encantándome.

"…_Tsunayoushi…Sawada…"_

Teniendo a su presa en bandeja de plata, prefirió divertirse mientras durara. Me sedujo hasta creerme sus palabras, me mantuvo bajo su mira cada día que pasó conmigo.

"_Sawada Tsunayoushi…. ¿Me aceptas?"._

Su voz, su tono de voz tan profunda y entera me fascina. Es como si me llevase al paraíso, un edén vacio. Falsas promesas. Falso todo.

No vale la pena recordarlo. ¿Verdad?

Se fue. Siempre lo hace, pero sé que no va a volver.

No me lastima su ausencia. Mucho menos que no veré su cara…ni tampoco escuchare su voz dentro de mucho tiempo.  
Sino, que de todas las desventajas de no tenerlo cerca, es que no defender lo que quedaba con mi propio poder, por miedo.

Aunque ese miedo, se lo pude oler en sus pasos, cuando se retiraba lejos de aquí. De mí.

Lo que más me llena de duda. Es porque nunca poseyó mi cuerpo si le di las oportunidades para hacerlo. Le di los momentos perfectos, le entregué mi piel, mis besos. Todo lo que quiso poseer de mi se lo di para que hiciese con él lo que se le viniera en gana…pero nunca lo hizo.

A veces, hasta me hace pensar que él cayó en sus propias ilusiones.  
Si…este dolor que tengo…me insisto, no es del todo mío.


	2. La Niebla Baja

**N/A: **Eh vuelto. Si. otro POV. No los dejaria solos con lo que tsuna vió....él estaba confundido. ¿En qué pensó...Mukuro?.

Disfruten y Gracias 8D

* * *

Se siente como una daga fría en la garganta.

Una sensación que poco a poco calienta los suspiros conforme la sangre camina por la faringe…atorándome la voz.  
Es agobiante.

No dije Adiós.

Las despedidas son difíciles cuando sabes que no vas a volver.  
No quería tener que lidiar con abrazos o recuerdos tontos que solo me van a molestar en mi camino. Estúpidos humanos…son sus sentimientos los que me alteran tanto.  
Gracias a mi propio error, me fijé demasiado en el cielo. Ahora no puedo dejar de verlo.

Las ilusiones, son armas de doble filo…debes de estar al margen de ellas para no acabar envuelto en su encanto: crear realidades y verdades que al principio no estaban.  
Si…Sawada Tsunayoushi , el décimo jefe de la más poderosa familia de la mafia, cayó en mi trampa.

"…_M….Mukuro?"_

Lo tuve en mis manos. Creyó mi juego de palabras. Se tragó cada mentira que lanzé sobre su belleza y personalidad. Se entregó a mis miradas, mis abrazos y besos en la mejilla.  
Pero, olvidé los limites de juego.

"_Si. Quédate"_

Con el tiempo busqué verdaderos pros y contras de esa afamada persona a la que ahora no me puedo arrancar de los parpados.

Mirada autentica. Verdadera entrega a los que le rodeaba, incluso a mi, siendo su enemigo me tenía prensente en su vida y familia. Comprendo que es la manera mas inteligente de tener a alguien que desea destruirte. Pero me quería cerca. Admiraba mi opinión como parte de sus guardianes y la tomaba en cuenta.  
Me sentí apreciado.

Si. Ese chico me lo dio todo. Y al mismo tiempo disfruté quitándoselo, lo recibí deseando por dentro cuidarlo, no romperlo.  
Al tenerlo en mis manos, limpio, solo de todo y conmigo…comenzaba a besarlo mientras me decía en mis adentros. _"Después…hoy no"_

Se hizo mi frase favorita. Así dejé pasar valiosas oportunidades por ese _"Después"_ Que en ocasiones desee con todas mis fuerzas evitarlo. Pero fallando.  
Terminé deseando más.

Resignado, me di la Bienvenida a mi mismo…a mis propias mentiras que eran nuestra realidad.

Me voy porque no puedo admitir mi derrota.

Porque no sólo él cayó en mi trampa.

Y es mejor alejarse a caer más hondo.


End file.
